


Remembering True Love

by roseleslie87fan



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseleslie87fan/pseuds/roseleslie87fan
Summary: Different scene at the end of GoT season 7, episode 7, 'The Dragon and The Wolf'Written for entertainment only
Kudos: 1





	Remembering True Love

**Author's Note:**

> Different scene at the end of GoT season 7, episode 7, 'The Dragon and The Wolf'
> 
> Written for entertainment only

Jon let out a sharp gasp and his eyelids flickered open; he was in the cabin of a ship, he saw, and night had fallen outside; a gust of cold wind that made his wound hurt was what woke him up... The last thing he remembered was getting pulled up under the water of the frozen lake by the wights, the same lake he and Ygritte passed by a few years ago when she was his prisoner and he tried to find a way to return to Castle Black... _**You think we're savages because we don't live in stone castles**_ \- he remembered her words that she spoke that day - _**our steel is not as good as yours but we're free. I could teach you how to be free too... I could teach you how to do it. - I know how to do it - Jon argued. - You know nothing, Jon Snow. - she replied, turned her back on him and continued walking...**_ The door to the cabin opened with a slight creak and Daenerys stood in the doorframe. - I came to check up on you - she said, walking over to his bed and she sat down on the edge taking his hand into hers and she started to caress the calloused skin, and she slowly started bending, getting her lips closer to his... - No! - he said, and tears glistened in Dany's eyes, but Jon said to himself that he will not be swayed by her sadness and he will not let himself be easily manipulated to forget Ygritte. - Why? - she whispered - I could give you whatever you want. - Could you have something to raise the dead with, even those who were burned? - he asked - was there not any sort of magic in Old Valyria that could make such things possible? - I would not know that - Daenerys replied - who is it that you would want to resurrect if such things were possible? - My first lover, Ygritte - Jon replied - many a times I feel like I still love her, and mayhaps I do, although she died three years ago - he said, feeling his eyes getting wet with tears... - Tell me about her - Dany commanded softly. - She was a spearwife of the Free Folk, and I have met her when I, Qhorin Halfhand and a few other brothers of the Night's Watch ambushed a group of Wildlings in the Frostfangs, she was one of them... I don't know what she could have had done for Olly to decide to shoot her with an arrow, but she breathed her last in my arms, saying 'You know nothing, Jon Snow.' I would so like for her to be by my side right now - he said, lowering his head, and he let out a quiet sob... - She must have had been a remarkable woman - Dany observed - I think I would have liked her, have I ever had the chance to meet her. - Yes, I am sure you two would have had gotten along well - Jon said - among the Free Folk she was called 'Kissed By Fire' because of her red hair, the people living beyond the Wall believe that red hair brings luck - he said and turned to his side, and Daenerys got up and walked out of the cabin, slowly, closing the door behind as she got out... She would have had liked if Jon would have taken her into his heart, but she understood well the loss of one's true love, it was her who still remembered Drogo even if he died a few years before Ygritte, but she still kept him in loving memory nonetheless, so she understood perfectly the way Jon still felt about Ygritte...


End file.
